1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method of authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices store a variety of personal information. The personal information has to be protected from the other people. A method of protecting the personal information is through user authentication. The user authentication can be carried out through biometric recognition of a user. The biometric recognition can include iris recognition, fingerprint recognition, facial recognition, line-of-palm recognition, venous network recognition, etc. The fingerprint recognition can secure high security at low cost. And, the fingerprint recognition is being widely used due to the merit that the miniaturization of a finger scan sensor is available.
To acquire fingerprint data for user authentication, a conventional electronic device continuously maintains an activation state of a finger scan sensor, even when the user does not conduct fingerprint recognition. This results in unnecessary power consumption occurring in the electronic device.